Things That Matter
by flashgurl
Summary: SA2 In Rouge's POV. And Sonic & co. are human. KnucklesRouge, and very slight SonicShadow in later chapters
1. Sibling Problems

**Yo mah readers! It's a the story of Sa2b through Rouge's eyes. And, doi, I will be making some changes. For instance, Sonic and co. are human. Don't bug me about it. And Topaz, Rouge's friend in Sonic X, is her older sister here. The pairings are, Knux x Rouge, and very, very mild Sonic x Shadow in later chapters. **

**Rated: It's not rated. I don't like ratings. Ok, ok, PG. Hey, Knux is in it...  
  
And I don't own Sonic. So, neyahh.**  
  
Chapter One: Sibling Difficulties  
  
"Rouge?"  
I open my eyes and turn to look at Topaz, who is staring at me expectantly. "Rouge, have you been listening to anything I've said?" she asks, obviously quite irritated.

"Of course not. I was sleeping," I reply with a yawn, falling back on the couch sleepily. Ugh, I feel awful. "Besides, I never listen to anything you say anyway. Come now, you know that."

"Rouge, where exactly were you last night? You didn't come home until three!"

"It was only a little."

"Rouge!" Topaz threw up her hands in exasperation. How many times have I seen her do that in my life? Hmm, don't know. Oh, wait a minute she's still talking. Why can't I seem to focus? Oh yeah, I've got a hangover. "..must you always drink the night before a mission? You had me worried sick!"

"Just celebration, Topaz," I pushed myself off of the couch. Whoa, the room was spinning. Oh dear.... "Uh, Topaz, bathroom?" Topaz sighs and pushes me in some direction. Ah, there it is.

"Ugh, Topaz ,where the heck did you put the aspirin now?" I mutter angrily, mostly to myself.  
She tosses me a bottle, yelling as she runs past. "You're not suited up yet! Rouge. We have to leave for Egypt in half an hour!!" 

(A.N. I spelled Egypt wrong there. How embarrassing....)

"Relax Topaz. Just calm down. We'll get there!" I assure her, suddenly feeling a lot better.  
She stops rambling in mid-sentence. "Rouge, that's what you said last time." She says it seriously, but there is a quirk of a smile on her face.  
I wince. Oh yes, last time. I really don't know how we managed to be two hours late, but Topaz was almost fired. My bad, but hey! There was a rip in my outfit! A girl cannot go out like that.  
"Rouge stop thinking! We have to leave! Get dressed now!"  
I trip/walk into the bathroom again, glaring at nothing in particular for no particular reason. My reflection in the mirror stares at me with sleepy eyes. Now, I can't go out like this! A sigh escapes my lips. I really don't feel like going out now.  
"Damnit, hurry up in there!"  
"Shut up, I'm comin."  
My older sister and I have a very shaky relationship. I know she cares for me, but I can't help but feel she is very overprotective. She interferes with nearly every aspect of my life. Hell, she does a background check on any guy that I try to go out with. If I even bother trying to date at all.  
"Rouge."  
Crap. She's pissed now.  
Running a hand through my bleach-blonde hair to straighten it out, I open the door. Topaz is standing there, fully suited up. I can see the flames flare up in her eyes.  
  
Topaz is pushing me up the plane ramp. Right now I'm just barely stopping myself from falling asleep. Disaster, Here I come.  
  
The blurriness of my world is interrupted by a hard smack to the chin. It seems Topaz has let me go, and is now talking with someone else.  
  
"But I was told I was to go to Egypt," I heard her say.

"That was because we were lacking in a tougher assignment. Rouge will have to go alone on this one." A male voice rose above the sounds of the planes.  
  
Topaz walked over to me. I was still nursing my bruised chin, the fall had hurt quite a bit.  
  
"Rouge, I've been reassigned." She told me curtly. "Yeah, I figured that much," I muttered sullenly. "Are you sure you can do this? Because you know, I can get help if you.."

"Dammit Topaz!" I screamed out in frustration. "Can't you trust me to do one friggin' thing by myself!? I'll be fine!" I stalked up the ramp. I wonder what her face looks like now. She probably looks like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing..

Ouch. Should've ducked before I got in the plane.  
  
But if I looked back then, I would have seen the most wicked smirk upon her face.

**Let us all rejoice! Didja like it or hate it? Next chappy, Rouge's life history! R&R!**


	2. A little bit of history

**Flash: (winces) I'm so sorry dear reviewer!! I am afraid I just got lazy and decided I wouldn't update. So sorry!! But here is your update.  
  
Random Dude: Like, Flash does not own Sonic. Sega-dude does. Can I go get drunk now??  
  
Flash: Yeah, whatever. Now, shoo!! Oh, and this means flashback. Got it?**

Chapter Two: A little bit of history  
  
I yawn sleepily as the plane drones on. It seems my trusty CD player has failed me at the wrong time. Great, four hours of complete boredom. That leaves me with nothing to do but think. And I hate thinking. It worsens my migrane.  
  
I search through by duffel bag, desperately looking for something interesting to do. Eventually I found a mirror, so I started reflecting the sunlight into odd shapes on the small cabin walls. This would have kept me entertained for quite a while, had not the only other passenger in the plane started glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
Topaz says I need to too grow up more. But that's very hard to do when you rarely had time to in the first place....  
  
  
  
Topaz was born to my mother out of wedlock, with a guy Mum couldn't even remember the name of. As such, she always took care to do everything as perfect as possible. She told me once, when I was eight, that she didn't want Mum to regret anything about her. However, Topaz' sheer perfection made it easy for me to slip through unnoticed.  
  
Through my childhood, I could get away with pretty much whatever I wanted. Not to mention Da was a laid-back kind of guy. Mum always said I was just like him. And true, we both loved the same things. Da was a gem-cutter, worked for one of the finest jewelers. I remember looking at all the pretty gems, both rough and polished. I guess you can see where I got my name from.  
  
So when Da died, I was devastated. I had nothing else to turn to; my school life sucked and at home Mum was always paying attention to Topaz.  
  
I never really meant to start stealing gems; it just become sort of an addiction after I stole the first one. And I never got caught. But Mum was suspicious. She found one of the stolen jewels when I was around sixteen; told me she didn't want a thief in her house and kicked me out. Topaz wasn't at home at the time, she had gone away to college. Mum, with nothing else to do, reverted back into the drunken lush she used to be.  
  
I spent the next two years in some really bad places. In and out of jail for the first year, then I got better. I suppose I got a little cocky when I started leaving thank-you notes in place of the gems I stole but-hey! Have fun with something while it lasts, I say.  
  
Anyways, I was in the middle of a big job; attempting to steal the worlds' largest diamond. But I broke the sacred rule.  
  
I got caught.  
  
And can you guess who was on the security team?  
  


I've been living with Topaz ever since then. I really am grateful to her for helping me get on the straight and narrow path, but maybe getting me into top-secret ninja stuff was a little too much.  
  
And yet, I consider it my repentance to the world, for being another bratty teenager; to much involved with herself to care about anyone else. Besides, I am good at it. The ninja stuff that is.

**Flash: So did you like it? It's getting a little..(sweats) off track. But hopefully next chapter she'll meet Knuckles!! Yay!  
  
Oni: Stuff a sock in it.  
  
Flash: Review!! Pleaase!! I need an ego-boost!!  
  
Oni: You need a boost of something...  
  
Flash: Stuff a sock in it. **


End file.
